


Carry On Countdown 2016

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Drabble Collection, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: My drabbles for the Carry On Countdown.





	1. Fifth Year

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes.
> 
> I am finally putting them on AO3. I wrote a couple of drabbles a month ago and I posted them on my fic blog. I didn't want to transfer them to AO3 till I was finished with writing all of them, but right now, I don't know when that will happen.
> 
> I skipped some prompts and some are yet to be written.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> THIS FIC IS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN’T BEEN KIDNAPPED BY FUCKING NUMPTIES.

**BAZ**

I hate him.

I hate him so much.

I hate how he keeps following me.

I hate how he thinks he knows better about everything that is going on.

I hate how he blindly follows the Mage and his orders and ideals.

I hate his curls.

I hate his sword.

I hate that he probably is the most powerful mage in the world and that he will end me.

I look behind me and of course, he is following me. He’s speaking to Bunce and he pretends to be invested in their conversation, but I know that he’s not listening to Bunce. He is following me.

I have hated him the minute I first saw him, but now I hate him even more. He cannot let go of me. Every night, I can feel him staring at me. I always turn my back to him. It used to work. I could pretend he isn’t sharing the room with me. But I can’t pretend any longer.

And I hate him for it.

I hate him for everything.

But I hate him the most for the fact that I love him.


	2. Opposite Day

**SIMON**

“I don’t get this, like, at all,” Penny says.

“Shhh, not now Penny,” I hiss. The situation is confusing enough. One moment, I was in my room in Watford talking about Baz’s plotting, the other I was in the Pitch manor with Penny. 

“What exactly did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! Oh, wait. **Be our guest**. Sorry for earlier.” I am glad it works, since Baz’s wand doesn’t seem to like me.

“Well, I can’t help that _your father_ decided to spell me away from you,” Penny rolls her eyes, “Because I can recall that we are in this sorry state because of you.” 

“Do you think I want to be the son of the Pitches?” I yell. I fucked up, I know that. I keep saying that it wasn’t my fault, but it totally is. I only wanted to know more about Baz, trying to figure out what he’s up to. I didn’t mean to accidentally switch lives.

When I woke up in Baz’s room with Penny next to me, I didn’t expect my- I mean, _Baz’s_ stepmother to yell at me for “bringing a girl with me without telling her”, which lead to one of Baz’s siblings recognising Penny as a mageling (apparently, I didn’t screw up her life since she was with me when I spelled us), which lead to Baz’s father spelling her away from me.

This is why I dislike Pitches.

“Okay, so, you created an alternative reality where you are Baz. Mrs. Pitch even calls you Baz. The two of us are the only ones who know about the real thing. And of course, we’re stuck.”

“And no one can help us,” I realise. The Mage probably hates me now, since I am the Heir of the Pitches.

“Aren’t _your_ parents wondering why you don’t look like them at all?” Penny looks around for clues. The library here is huge.

“Maybe they don’t care?” I never thought of the Pitches as a loving family.

Suddenly, the door of the library opens. “Master Pitch,” Vera says, “You have a guest from Watford.” 

Great, now I also have to amuse either Dev or Niall.

Penny and I reluctantly go downstairs.

But then I almost fall of the stairs. Penny gasps behind me.

Someone is standing in the hallway. He is soaked, and he is carrying a sword I know all too well.

“What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. Snow?”


	3. Early Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped Spells, but I want to write that one. But we'll see.

**SIMON**

Everything is dark.

I don’t know where I am.

And I don’t know why my hands feel like burning.

I am afraid, but not like the others. They are afraid of me. I am too, but differently. I just want to know what is going on.

* * *

**BAZ**

Mother isn’t mother.

Daphne isn’t Natasha.

I miss her. A lot.

Daphne is nice and more caring than my father, but I want my mother. She can help me with this situation.

* * *

**PENNY**

I kicked Premal’s ass today. I got punished, but it was so worth it.

* * *

**AGATHA**

Mum and dad keep telling me about Watford.

I am truly excited to go there, but there is this underlying doubt in the back of my mind. Unfortunately I can’t talk about this with Minty.

But all will be okay.


	4. Girl Power

**PENNY**

How do you react to your best friend dating his enemy?

With respect, of course.

I mean, first I made sure their love is genuine, because I don’t want Baz to treat him badly, especially after everything they’ve been through.

I guess I trust Basilton now. 

Don’t tell him I called him Basilton. I’d say: he will kill me,

But who am I kidding? I would kill him first. Or I would kill for for good, since he is already dead.

No one can mess with him, but more importantly, no one can mess with me. I am ready for the world.

Come and get me.


	5. Front seat’s for people who haven’t been kidnapped by fucking Numpties

**BAZ**

I don’t like being nervous. I shouldn’t be nervous of aunt Fiona.

But she is meeting Snow for the first time. Of course she has heard of him (everyone has), but now she’s meeting him as my boyfriend.

After all, he is still the Mage’s Heir. Snow keeps insisting that he isn’t, but I don’t want to hear it.

“Are you sure I need to show these?” Snow is pointing at his wings.

“It makes you look more badass. You need that to impress her,” I say.

I can’t say that Fiona welcomed us with open arms, because she is not that heartfelt, but it went better than expected. Apparently, Fiona absolutely loves Snow now.

“You killed the Mage, you’re always welcome here!” she yelled while pouring another drink. I wanted to protest, because Snow is not comfortable talking about the Mage, but Snow stopped me.

Only when Fiona says she wants to talk to him in private, I worry.

Snow can no longer defend himself.

Fiona tells me to shut it and together they leave. Ten minutes later, they return and to my relief, they’re both smiling. Of course, smiling Fiona sometimes means danger too, but it is better than finding Snow’s lifeless body.

I wonder what they were talking about.

We don’t stay long. Penny is making dinner (help us all) and Snow, stupid Snow, promised her I’d be there too.

I spell Snow’s wings away and we say our goodbyes.

But when I open the car door, he stops me. “I’ll drive,” he says, determinded, “Front seat’s for people who haven’t been kidnapped by fucking Numpties.”

Oh why did I let him meet her.


	6. Music

**SIMON**

I know he plays.

I only wish he would let me listen.

Sure, Daphne (I’m not calling her Mrs. Grimm-Pitch or Baz’s mother, those titles belong to Natasha Grimm-Pitch) has showed me a video of a younger Baz playing violin once.

But I want him to show me.

We’ve been dating for almost a year now. 

I tell Penny I am going to Baz’s apartment. 

“See you tomorrow, then!” Penny calls after me. I laugh.

I get there as soon as possible. I know he had a very agonizing day at school. To my surprise, Baz doesn’t open his door. Luckily, I have a key. He has a key to my place too, much to Penny’s dismay.

That’s when I hear it.

Violin.

I follow the music all the way to the bedroom. The door is closed, but I silently open it. Baz is facing me, but he has his eyes closed. He’s playing the violin and he looks so peaceful.

Over the past couple of months, I have seen him look so peaceful, especially now that the War is over. But I have never seen him like this. While playing, it looks like he moves along with the music. I will never understand music (Agatha was better at that), but even I can see this is beautiful. 

At moments like this, I wish I could sing so that I could join him.

I stand there and listen. When he finishes, I applaud loudly. Baz’s eyes open and he seems shocked, but also embarrased.

“Snow?”

“Don’t stop,” I say, “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop playing.”

Baz can’t turn red, but he is blushing in his own way. I love it when I can make him blush like that. It barely happens.

“Play me something,” I say.

And so he does.


	7. YouTuber AU

**PENNY**

I tried to stop him, but Simon wouldn’t listen.

“What do you mean “copyright claim”?” Simon yells. I sigh.

“I told you not to use that music,” I say, but it is no use. Simon is on a rant spree. 

“But I credited him! I put a link to his channel in the description.”

“But did you tell your viewers during the video? No, you didn’t,” I know for sure, because I am the one who edits his videos. 

When Simon told me he’s going to start a YouTube account, I laughed. But then I realised he was dead serious. He doesn’t need to be as famous as Tyler Oakley, but he has around 300,000 subscribers and I am proud of him.

But I saw this coming.

“Send him an e-mail and ask to discuss this,” I say. I have to be the voice of reason.

* * *

**SIMON**

“Penny!”

Penny comes running. “Where’s the fire?” she yells, pun intended.

“I e-mailed him, and I already got a response, I am not ready for this,” I yell, “Please read it for me.”

Penny rolls her eyes and I know it means ‘must I do everything?’ but she reads it anyway.

“Oh Simon, he wants to meet you.”

“What?” I yell. This is not what I had in mind. “That is horrible.”

“That’s not horrible,” Penny remains unfazed by my panic, “You have a chance to tell him face-to-face how much his music has impacted you. You can tell him he’s the reason you put his music in your video. Tell him how much you love his channel.”

“That’s- I can’t do that.”

“Simon, I swear to god,” Penny sighs. She does that a lot around me. “You don’t have to tell him you have a crush on him.”

I yell in agony. I never should’ve told her about my crush on violinist Basilton Grimm-Pitch, or as he calls himself, jazzybazzy. 

To my dismay, Penny is typing.

“Penny, what the hell are you doing?” I shriek.

Penny grins. “I am answering. You’re free this Saturday, right? I know you are, so let me just-” “PENNY! DON’T MAKE ME SPELL YOU AWAY!” “I will outspell you so don’t even try, Simon.”

She keeps me out of reach.

“And… sent!”

“Noooooo!”

“Saturday, three o’clock at Trafalgar Square. Go charge your portable vlog camera, Simon, you’re going on your first date.”

* * *

**BAZ**

I want to know this guy better.

Simon Snow, or notaspecialsnowflakebutstillspecial, or simply stillspecialsnow, seems like a nice bloke. I watched almost all of his videos from this year after I found out he used my music.

But he still used my music without asking me.

And I always ask for people to ask my permission.

Sure, I always grant it, but Simon didn’t even ask for my permission.

His videos are nice, and every now and then a girl named Penny pops in. He’s kind of cute too, and he’s gay.

I don’t want to get ahead of myself, but I cannot deny that he looks good. 

I wait for him. I have my camera with me, but I don’t know if this is vlogable. I’m a small channel. I have never met another YouTuber before. Simon has, so I assume he has his camera with him, but I don’t think he will vlog everything.

He got a copyright claim from YouTube, thanks to me. This might be unpleasant.

Three o’clock. I look around.

And my jaw drops when I see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah jazzybazzy


End file.
